Corrompue
by Zvezdnayapyl
Summary: Dame Nature a voulu que pour concevoir un enfant, il faut un père et une mère. Mais dans ce cas, qui est la mère de Bolg ? Azog va devoir apprendre une éphémère leçon de tolérance...
1. Présentation

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien, sauf quelques Ocs**

**Si qui que ce soit est assez tordu pour trouver un message homophobe dans le résumé, il peut aller siffler sur la colline (je suis trop polie…)**

**Normalement, c'est Aventure et Romance, mais il y a aussi de l'humour, du tragique, de l'angoisse… C'est vraiment restrictif comme système… Eh oui, encore une histoire avec un antagoniste et un OC.**

**Je dédie cette fic à Toutouille, qui a du supporter mes MP pleins d'angoisse, et à mon amie Floricienta, qui a du vraiment s'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale en lisant les brouillons (je te rassure, la deuxième version est moins cruelle, sauf la fin (oups, spoiler), mais tu me connais, je ne supporte pas quand ça va «trop bien» dans les histoires )). Merci pour votre patience et vos encouragements, les filles :)**

Voici tout d'abord la présentation des quatre OCs de cette fic, les membres d'une compagnie de mercenaires (non, ce n'est pas inspiré de Naheulbeuk, voyons !)

Idril : Elfe de Fondcombe, née en 107 T.A. Elle est la fille de Calben, un courtisan, et de la musicienne Alquariel, amie de Celebrían. Idril a les cheveux châtain clair et bouclés, les yeux vairons (un bleu et un vert), le nez retroussé et les joues arrondies. Elle est téméraire, insolente, acide et un peu vénale. Néanmoins, elle a pu prouver sa maturité en fondant la Compagnie du Cygne Noir dont elle est la chef. Actrice inspirée : Natalie Dormer alias Margaery Tyrell dans _Game of Thrones_ (si vous prenez son apparence dans _Captain America_ ou _The Tudors_, ça ne marche pas…).

Aeluin : Elfe de Mirkwood, né en 100 T.A. Il est le cousin d'Idril et le père de Tauriel. Il a les cheveux blonds et les yeux d'un vert intense lui donnant une aura de mystère. Son charme lui valent un grand succès dans la gente féminine. Aeluin est intuitif, prudent et agile. Pour un mercenaire, il est, selon sa cousine «bien trop honnête». Acteur inspiré : Chris Hemsworth (mamamiaaaa !).

Odin : Nain originaire d'Erebor, né en 1856 T.A. Lassé du travail à la mine, devenu un combattant exceptionnel, Odin est parti seul à l'aventure avant d'être capturé par les deux Elfes cités plus haut. Il a cependant réussi à gagner leur confiance, et leur amitié. Il est énergique, rusé, déterminé et légèrement cupide. Acteur inspiré : Russell Crowe.

Talenos : Humain de Dale né en 2117 T.A. S'est enrôlé dans la Compagnie à l'âge de vingt ans lors de son passage dans la ville. Au début sous le charme d'Idril, il finit par renoncer à ses sentiments. Talenos a les cheveux bruns, les yeux noisette et une courte barbe. De nature optimiste, il sait remonter le moral de ses compagnons. Sa générosité a parfois fait grimacer Idril et Odin, mais il préfère ne pas se soucier de l'opinion des autres sur son attitude. Acteur inspiré : Hugh Jackman.

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ces sympathiques (ou pas) personnages ? A tout de suite pour le premier chapitre :)**


	2. Chapitre I

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien, sauf quelques OCs.**

Chapitre I

La nuit était déjà tombée, les bois plongés dans l'obscurité. Cachés derrière les arbres, Azog et les autres Orcs observaient de loin la maison où s'étaient réfugiés les Nains, le magicien et l'espèce inconnue*. Au loin, le changeur de forme dans sa peau d'ours veillait à ce qu'ils n'approchent pas de la compagnie qui dormait à l'abri de tous dangers.

-Attaquons-les maintenant, dit un des Orcs en s'approchant d'Azog. Tuons ces sales Nains dans leur sommeil.

-Non, cracha son chef à la peau blanche. La bête monte la garde.

Ils retournèrent tous deux vers les autres guerriers qui pour s'occuper organisaient un combat entre leurs wargs.

-Nous les tuerons en chemin, continua Azog.

C'est alors que des craquements se firent entendre, accompagnés de bruits de chutes d'arbres. Tous les Orcs se mirent en garde, jusqu'à ce qu'un des leurs surgisse de l'obscurité, maîtrisant son warg qui feulait juste devant le visage courroucé d'Azog. Celui-ci reconnut son fils, Bolg.

-Ils se rassemblent à Dol Guldur, commença le fils du Profanateur. Le Maître vous convoque !

Azog grogna. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'abandonner la traque maintenant. Pas alors que sa cible, Thorïn Oakenshield, était si proche… Il enfourcha sa monture et partit suivi des autres, Bolg à ses côtés. Même s'il ne le montrait presque jamais, Azog était fier de son fils, mais à chaque fois, de douloureux souvenirs resurgissaient, meurtrissant ce cœur dont lui-même oubliait l'existence. Il était un soldat, un traqueur, un meurtrier. Pourtant, le Profanateur avait caché quelque part en lui l'ombre d'un passé qu'il voulait préserver contrairement à ce que son surnom laissait entendre. Jamais il n'oublierait celle qu'il avait aimée malgré toutes leurs différences, et qui après lui avoir donné des moments de bonheur, ravivait à présent une intense douleur. Il aurait voulu que Bolg connaisse celle qui lui avait donné la vie avant de s'éteindre si brusquement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans le village de Bree, l'auberge du Lion d'Or** se caractérisait par son ambiance chaleureuse, son bruit incessant de rires, chansons et discussions, sa clientèle nombreuse et fidèle, et surtout, sa bière de qualité. Tous ceux qui s'y rendaient discutaient pendant des heures, et parfois, une ou deux bagarres ponctuaient les soirées remplies du propriétaire.

En ce jour pluvieux d'octobre 2147 du Troisième Age, un groupe atypique fit son entrée dans l'auberge et s'installa à la table la plus proche de la cheminée. Il y avait un Homme du nord, probablement de Dale, un Nain d'Erebor, et deux Elfes, le premier de Mirkwood, la deuxième de Fondcombe. Présentons rapidement ces personnages amis malgré les tensions entre leurs espèces : l'Homme s'appelait Talenos. Brun d'yeux et de cheveux, le visage grignoté par une courte barbe de quelques jours, il maniait l'épée avec habileté. Agé de trente ans, il n'était pourtant qu'un gamin à côté de ses coéquipiers. Le Nain s'appelait Odin, et utilisait deux haches aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir. Sa chevelure et sa barbe couleur de jais étaient tressées de manière si compliquée que même les deux Elfes présents s'y perdaient. Aeluin était le nom de l'Elfe de Mirkwood. Il avait les cheveux blonds coupés aux épaules, une simple tresse derrière le crâne. Son arme était l'arc, et ses yeux verts perçants en avaient séduit plus d'une. Idril, sa cousine de Fondcombe, avait les cheveux châtain clair, bouclés et longs, mais tellement indisciplinés malgré tous les soins que sa mère lui avait apporté dans son enfance qu'elle avait renoncé à les retenir autrement qu'avec un simple ruban brun. Elle avait les yeux vairon (un bleu givre et un couleur menthe), ce qui mettait mal à l'aise ceux qu'elle fixait. Idril se battait avec un sabre et une dague en secours.

Ces quatre individus formaient la Compagnie du Cygne Noir, et exerçaient le métier de mercenaires. Leur dernière mission, qui consistait à récupérer un trésor volé par des Trolls, avait été un succès, mais les voleurs volés ne s'étaient pas laissé faire, ce qui expliquait les bandages aux bras, aux jambes et à la tête des aventuriers. En attendant leur commanditaire, ils commandèrent des bières bien fraîches. Talenos appliqua sa choppe contre sa tempe douloureuse sous le tissu blanc qu'Idril avait enroulé autour de son crâne. Aeluin sirotait sa boisson, Odin fumait entre deux gorgées tout en discutant avec Idril.

-Vous savez, dame Elfe, vous seriez encore plus belle avec une courte barbe tressée.

La brune faillit s'étouffer dans la mousse de sa bière, ignorant le ricanement moqueur de son cousin.

Idril n'était pas exceptionnellement belle pour une Elfe. Elle était même très banale. Sa grand-mère lui avait dit que ses joues arrondies et non nez retroussé donnaient un air innocent typique des humaines au début de l'adolescence. A l'époque, elle avait le physique d'une jeune fille de treize ans. Aujourd'hui, elle en paraîtrait plus de vingt-cinq, et son visage n'avait que peu changé. Sans ses oreilles pointues, elle passerait pour une humaine plutôt jolie, avec un petit charme, mais certainement pas pour une courtisane à la beauté immatérielle comme sa mère.

Le groupe fut rejoint par leur commanditaire, un homme encapuchonné à l'air bien pressé.

-Vous avez ce que j'ai demandé ?

Odin fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit un collier d'or et d'émeraude, qui même aux yeux d'un Nain paraissait très laid et grossier. L'homme pressé posa une bourse remplie de pièces d'or sur la table et repartit sans la moindre explication.

-Maintenant, on est tranquilles, soupira Talenos. Et ce n'est pas dommage. Ce que j'ai mal à la tête…

C'est alors que quelqu'un les rejoignit. Les quatre aventuriers détaillèrent l'inconnu : un vieil homme à la longue barbe aussi grise que ses cheveux, il portait une robe grise, un chapeau pointu bleuté et un grand bâton de chêne.

-Bonsoir, jeunes gens, pardonnez-moi de vous importuner et permettez-moi de me présenter : je m'appelle Gandalf, et j'aurais une mission pour vous.

-Oh non, soupira Talenos. Ça ne pourrait pas attendre ?

-Hélas non. J'aurai besoin que vous apportiez ceci au seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe.

Gandalf sortit de son manteau un paquet de vieux linge crasseux qu'il maniait avec précaution. Sans doute l'objet dont il cachait la nature était fragile. Ou dangereux…

-Combien vous nous payez pour livrer votre courrier à travers le Rhudaur, demanda Idril.

-Donnez cette lettre à Elrond, il saura que la somme demandée est bien mon choix.

En détaillant le parchemin, Odin se dit que Gandalf n'avait pas besoin de mettre un zéro de plus pour les convaincre.

-Puis-je vous faire confiance, demanda le vieil homme.

-Nous sommes peut-être des mercenaires sans hiérarchie, commença Aeluin, mais nous avons tout de même des règles, comme mener une mission à bien et dans les délais s'il y en a.

-Alors c'est parfait. Bonne chance.

Et il repartit sans se retourner.

-Une nouvelle mission nous attend, déclara Idril en reprenant son rôle de chef de groupe.

-Tu parles d'une mission, répliqua Aeluin. C'est plus de la livraison de courrier.

-J'espère qu'il y aura quelques brigands sur la route, soupira Odin, sinon je sens qu'un voyage vers une cité elfique va m'ennuyer à mourir.

***Bilbon, donc …**

****Référence à Pantagruel**

**Tant qu'on y est, si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, tapez Manu Bennett sur la barre de recherche de Google images. Il s'agit de l'acteur qui incarne Azog. Et c'est une bombe !**

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Reviews ?**


	3. Chapitre II

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien, sauf quelques OCs.**

**Allez, je suis sympa, je vous mets la suite maintenant. Merci pour les reviews et les follows :)**

Chapitre II

Les quatre aventuriers réservèrent des chambres à l'auberge où ils passèrent une nuit tranquille à bien récupérer. Au matin, grâce aux soins d'Idril, ils changèrent leurs bandages, heureux de constater que leurs blessures ne s'étaient pas infectées et que les hématomes s'estomperaient. Ils commandèrent un petit déjeuner qu'ils avalèrent en silence, achetèrent des provisions et partirent vers l'est dès que possible, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé.

-On devrait peut-être songer à acheter des chevaux, lança Talenos au bout de trois heures de marche. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je commence à avoir mal aux pieds.

-Au contraire, ça forge le caractère, le contredit Aeluin qui avançait d'un pas guilleret.

L'Humain regarda son ami d'un œil las. Il exagérait à peine en disant que le Sinda dansait en voyageant.

De son côté, Odin commençait aussi à en avoir marre. Idril déclara qu'il était temps de faire une pause, ce que l'Humain et le Nain acceptèrent avec joie. De très bonne humeur ce jour-là, Aeluin commença à composer un poème, mais il n'était pas très doué dans ce domaine, ce qui déclencha les rires de ses compagnons.

-Tu pourrais varier tes sujets, dit Idril. Les étoiles, la nature, les petits oiseaux, c'est épuisé. Essaie sur la mer.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vue, comment veux-tu que j'y retranscrive quoi que ce soit de sincère ?

-Alors utilise des images négatives.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, comme par exemple la fin tragique d'un jeune homme soldat malgré lui…

-Tu veux que j'utilise des sources d'inspiration horribles ? Et pourquoi pas une carcasse en décomposition*, tant qu'à faire ?

Est-il nécessaire de préciser que les deux Elfes étaient très différents de ce qu'on disait sur leur espèce ? Leurs deux compagnons avaient été étonnés de les voir boire de la bière ou fumer, hurler des jurons aussi voire plus grossiers que les leurs, dire franchement le fond de leur pensée et ne pas passer leur temps à déclamer des poèmes sous les étoiles comme «des abrutis béats» (Idril). Ils n'étaient ni idiots, ni incultes, bien au contraire. Mais ils préféraient être eux-mêmes plutôt que des stéréotypes conformes aux normes de la société. Les deux cousins avaient même le sens de l'humour, et pouvaient sortir des jeux de mots osés.

Le groupe repartit bientôt, après avoir récupéré un peu d'énergie. Aeluin eut l'idée de demander à chasser, car leurs maigres provisions ne dureraient pas jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Il partit avec Talenos, et tous deux revinrent deux heures plus tard avec trois lapins, des fruits sauvages, des champignons et quelques plantes que l'Elfe avait reconnues grâce aux enseignements de sa mère guérisseuse : de l'_athelas_ pour les soins et une autre dont il avait perdu le nom mais qui en deux bouchées pouvait remplacer un repas. Certes, ça ne valait pas le _lembas_, le fameux pain elfique, mais c'était déjà ça.

Ils se remirent en route et avancèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Odin trouva un énorme rocher qui pourrait servir d'abri. Ils évitèrent de faire un feu de peur d'être repérés, c'est pourquoi ils ne mangèrent pas de viande ce soir-là, ni aucun autre soir d'ailleurs. Aeluin prit le premier tour de garde, puis laissa la place à Idril trois heures plus tard. Pour passer le temps, l'Elfe mit du tabac dans sa pipe et souffla des ronds de fumée vers le ciel. La nuit était claire, la lune si brillante que la mercenaire voyait son ombre sur le tapis de feuilles mortes. Sa nature elfique ne l'empêchait pas de sentir la morsure du froid. Elle resserra sa cape doublée de fourrure offerte par son père autour de ses épaules, soufflant autant de vapeur que de fumée.

Le groupe mit deux semaines à atteindre Fondcombe. En voyant sa cité natale se dessiner dans la vallée, Idril ressentit une grande joie, mais aussi beaucoup de peur. Deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses parents, et elle appréhendait ces retrouvailles. Cachant comme elle le put son malaise, elle avança en tête jusqu'aux portes de la cité. Aeluin perçut son état et serra sa main en lui offrant un sourire de réconfort. Odin et Talenos s'émerveillaient des beautés de l'architecture délicate et majestueuse de la Dernière Maison Simple. Même en automne, elle était resplendissante.

Ils furent accueillis par une belle Elfe aux cheveux noirs ondulés et aux yeux bleu profond, vêtue d'une robe bleue et blanche lui donnant une majesté et une grâce qui pourtant semblait innée en elle, même pour une enfant des Eldar.

-Idril, Aeluin, les salua la dame. Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir.

-Nous aussi, Arwen, répondit avec un sourire la chef du groupe avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Aeluin les rejoignit, soulevant presque sa cousine et son amie dans son étreinte. Idril présenta ensuite à la fille d'Elrond leurs deux compagnons. Talenos était charmé par la beauté de l'Elfe, et même Odin dut reconnaître qu'elle était belle et agréable de les accueillir.

-Je vais vous mener à mon père, il sera ravi de vous revoir.

Tous quatre suivirent Arwen jusqu'au bureau d'Elrond. L'Elfe finissait de lire des parchemins lorsque sa fille et les quatre mercenaires entrèrent. Il leur fit le même accueil que sa benjamine.

-Mon seigneur, commença Idril, nous avons quelque chose pour vous, de la part de Gandalf.

Elle posa le paquet de linges sur le bureau, et Elrond s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Le mystérieux objet était un poignard ouvragé, en argent incrusté de pierres de lune.

-Il l'a retrouvé, souffla Elrond.

-De quoi s'agit-il, demanda Aeluin.

-C'est un poignard ayant appartenu à Elendil. Comme toutes les reliques de l'ancienne lignée, il doit être conservé ici, en attendant qu'un roi reprenne le trône du Gondor.

-Maintenant, il faut nous payer, déclara Odin en rompant l'ambiance mystérieuse qui s'était installée.

Elrond soupira en prenant le parchemin que lui tendait le Nain. En lisant la somme promise par le magicien, il pâlit légèrement, puis se souvint que ledit magicien avait oublié sa bourse contenant des pièces d'or lors de son dernier voyage. La somme était à peu près égale à celle promise (coïncidence ? Gandalf avait sûrement tout prévu pour tester les quatre mercenaires) et il compensa le reste en les invitant à dîner le soir même, avant de demander à une servante de les guider vers leurs appartements.

Idril demanda à ce qu'on lui fasse couler un bain pendant qu'elle choisirait la robe qu'elle porterait. Une fois seule, elle se déshabilla complètement, détaillant son corps dans le grand miroir. Elle était mince, sans pour autant être très fine, mais avec quelques courbes discrètes dont elle n'avait pas honte. Ses boucles descendaient jusqu'à sa taille, une fois démêlées. Idril se glissa dans l'eau chaude en soupirant d'aise. La température soulagea ses muscles endoloris, sa peau asséchée et ses courbatures. Une fois bien propre, elle se sécha et appela une servante qui vint l'aider à se préparer pendant que l'autre emportait ses affaires de voyage pour les laver.

Idril la mercenaire avait laissé place à une dame elfique élégante et gracieuse, même si elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec Arwen. Elle portait une robe vert pâle bordée de satin blanc aux motifs floraux dorés, un collier d'argent et d'émeraudes, un diadème d'argent sur le front. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés de plusieurs nattes mêlées aux boucles dans un ensemble très harmonieux. Une fois prête, elle sortit dans les jardins et vit, assis sur un banc, un couple d'Elfes avec qui elle redoutait la confrontation. L'homme avait les cheveux blond foncé et les yeux d'un vert particulier reconnaissable entre tous. La femme, brune, avait des prunelles couleur givre. Déglutissant avec difficulté, Idril avança vers eux.

-Bonjour, père, mère…

-Idril ?

Alquariel se leva et serra sa fille dans ses bras. Son époux en fit autant. Tous deux étaient sincèrement heureux de revoir leur enfant après tout ce temps d'absence, même si deux ans n'étaient rien dans la vie d'un Elfe.

-Je suis venue avec Aeluin.

-Nous l'avons vu tout à l'heure, répondit Calben. Mais dis-nous, comment vas-tu ?

-Un peu fatiguée, mais sinon ça va.

-Nous avons rencontré tes compagnons, continua Alquariel. Un Nain et un Humain…

-Nana, ce n'est pas le moment…

-Si, l'interrompit son père. Tu es devenue une mercenaire, Idril.

-Et alors ?

Son ton était devenu dur, froid, distant. Calben frissonna un instant mais répondit :

-C'est extrêmement dangereux. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour survivre. S'il-te-plaît, reste ici quelques temps, afin de vraiment réfléchir, savoir si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux…

-J'ai pris cette décision il y a deux cents ans. Je pense avoir eu assez de temps pour réfléchir.

Et elle repartit dans un tourbillon de satin et de velours, ignorant les appels de ses parents. Elle croisa Celebrían, Elladan et Elrohir dans les couloirs, qui furent sincèrement contents de la revoir. Il y avait aussi son oncle Aeglos, frère aîné de Calben et père d'Aeluin, ainsi que sa femme Meril, qui faisaient partie du peu de personnes accompagnant le roi Thranduil lors de son séjour. En effet, le roi de Mirkwood était là, avec son fils Legolas âgé d'à peine un siècle de plus qu'Idril, tout comme Celeborn et Galadriel, seigneur et dame de Lorien, parents de Celebrían.

Elle ne vit les souverains et la famille d'Elrond au complet qu'au dîner, en compagnie de son cousin, leurs parents respectifs, Odin et Talenos. Si l'Humain passait relativement inaperçu, le Nain s'était attiré le regard méprisant de Thranduil. Connaissant le tempérament de son ami, Idril redoutait un scandale.

Une fois le dîner fini, ils s'installèrent dans un vaste salon percé d'une grande fenêtre offrant une vue somptueuse sur le couchant. Lindir et Alquariel commencèrent un duo musical reposant. Calben regardait, fasciné, son épouse jouer de la harpe, avec l'impression de tomber amoureux d'elle comme au premier jour. Discrètement, Elrond et Galadriel l'interrompirent dans ses pensées en lui demandant de les suivre au balcon pour discuter. Intrigué, Calben se leva.

-C'est au sujet de votre fille, commença Elrond une fois sûr qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne puisse les entendre.

-Qu'y a-t-il, s'enquit le père.

-Son avenir est sombre, répondit Galadriel. Je crains qu'elle n'ait plus beaucoup de temps…

-Comment ça ?

Calben luttait pour garder la tête froide, mais la souveraine de Lorien venait de lui annoncer avec un tact presque médical que sa fille perdrait la vie dans peu de temps. Il déglutit et demanda des détails à la dame de lumière, tout en redoutant ce qu'il allait apprendre.

-Les informations obtenues grâce à nos dons sont floues et peu nombreuses, commença Elrond pour gagner du temps, mais il semble clair que c'est lié aux Orcs.

-Ma fille unique sera assassinée par un de ces monstres ?

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut soit qu'elle reste ici, soit qu'elle nous raccompagne en Lorien, continua Galadriel. Il en va de sa sécurité.

Calben ne répondit pas. Idril lui en voudrait terriblement si elle se retrouvait enfermée dans un royaume elfique jusqu'à son départ pour Valinor. Elle qui aimait parcourir la Terre du Milieu, elle serait malheureuse. Prisonnière. Il l'entendait déjà lui hurler qu'il lui enlevait sa liberté, qu'il était un tyran. Elle aurait sans doute raison. Mais il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Calben hésitait aussi à parler de tout ça à sa femme. Comment réagirait-elle ? Et si par il ne savait quel miracle Idril acceptait le conseil des souverains Elfes, où vivrait-elle ? Fondcombe était son lieu de naissance, et elle n'avait pas de voyage à faire. Mais la Lorien serait l'occasion de parcourir le pays encore une fois, avant de vivre dans le Bois d'Or, qui serait un semblant de liberté avec ses nombreux arbres aux troncs interminables.

-Je lui en parlerai, déclara finalement le père angoissé, elle choisira elle-même où elle vivra avant de partir pour les Havres Gris et prendre l'un des vaisseaux Eldar.

Ses deux interlocuteurs hochèrent la tête et retournèrent auprès des autres. Calben posa ses mains sur le balcon et regarda sans vraiment le voir le ciel noircir et se piqueter d'étoiles. Il ne se rendit compte que la musique s'était arrêtée, remplacée par le bruit des conversations, que lorsque les bras fins de sa femme lui enserrèrent la taille. Alquariel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe, chuchota-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Je pense avoir le droit de savoir, quelle que soit la gravité de la situation.

Calben ne répondit pas tout de suite, hésitant. Finalement, il décida de dire la vérité :

-Elrond et Galadriel pensent qu'Idril sera assassinée dans peu de temps par des Orcs. Selon eux, elle doit soit rester ici, soit partir en Lorien.

-Il est hors de question que je laisse ma fille mourir. Je savais depuis le début qu'elle avait fait un mauvais choix en partant avec Aeluin sur les routes de la Terre du Milieu…

-Je sais… Elle ne prendra pas bien la nouvelle.

-Il vaut mieux ne pas lui dire la première partie de l'histoire. Plus le risque est grand, plus elle veut défier le monde. Elle n'a absolument aucune notion du danger. Pour ce qui est de son lieu de vie, il vaut mieux lui laisser le choix. Nous lui devons au moins ça.

***Baudelaire l'a fait.**

**Et fin de chapitre ! Oui, mes chapitres sont courts, mais ça permet de mieux raconter les évènements, d'étendre l'histoire… Reviews ?**


	4. Chapitre III

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien, sauf quelques OCs.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et ceux qui me suivent et/ou me mettent en favoris. Je vous fais de gros bisous et voici la suite :)**

Chapitre III

L'un des moments préférés d'Idril dans la journée, quand elle la passait dans un lieu agréable et sécurisé, c'était celui du réveil, en deuxième place après celui du coucher. Ces longues minutes où elle émergeait de son sommeil, à réfléchir à ses rêves si elle s'en souvenait. Mais plus simple que l'analyse, il y avait la sensation des draps sur sa peau, le matelas moelleux sous son corps reposé, l'oreiller en plume sous lequel elle passait ses bras comme pour s'accrocher à son lit et ne pas en sortir. Puis quand elle ouvrait les yeux, la douce lumière matinale filtrant à travers les rideaux pourpres, donnait à la pièce un aspect chaleureux et plus intime. La jeune Elfe aimait cette fausse pénombre. En général, elle avait l'habitude de se réveiller tôt mais de ne se lever que plus tard, profitant au maximum du seul moment de calme et de solitude de la journée. C'était certes plus agréable que de se réveiller sur le sol feuillu d'une forêt, trempée de rosée et contemplant un feu mourant sous la cendre, mais elle ne voudrait pas renoncer à sa vie d'aventurière pour autant.

Lorsqu'elle décida qu'elle avait suffisamment traîné au lit, l'Elfe se leva avant de constater que les draps n'étaient plus coincés sous le matelas au niveau des pieds et que la couverture était enroulée sur elle-même. Ne se souvenant pas de son rêve, elle en conclut qu'elle avait eu un sommeil agité. Idril s'étira et marcha jusqu'à la commode où une carafe d'eau et une vasque en porcelaine étaient posées. Elle se nettoya le visage, le sécha avec le linge propre plié à côté et s'habilla d'une robe de brocard rouge brodée de fleurs d'or et lacée devant par-dessus une chemise blanche. La coupe de la robe affinait sa taille et mettait le buste en valeur. Idril mit un collier afin d'adoucir le décolleté, brossa ses boucles et fit deux nattes avec les mèches autour du visage qu'elle attacha ensuite derrière le crâne avec un fin ruban de satin doré. Une fois prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et gagna les cuisines pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec ses amis.

En arrivant dans la pièce, elle constata que seul Aeluin était parfaitement réveillé, le teint frais et l'allure élégante dont était responsable son pourpoint vert sinople en velours. Il avait revêtu un pantalon brun et des bottes souples en cuir. Comme d'habitude, ses cheveux étaient impeccables. Il se tenait droit et usait des bonnes manières à table même pour manger des quartiers de pomme. Face à l'Elfe Sinda se trouvaient Talenos et Odin. Le premier baillait sans retenue, soutenant sa tête d'une main, pendant que l'autre portait à sa bouche une tranche de pain à la confiture*. De grands cernes violets sous ses yeux donnaient l'impression qu'il s'était pris des coups de poing. Idril se demanda s'il n'allait pas s'endormir sur la table et son autre tartine. Quant à Odin, il regardait d'un air dépité l'œuf à la coque qu'il semblait hésiter à manger. Au moins, c'était un apport de protéines, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la viande. La veille, au dîner, il s'était retenu de faire le moindre commentaire sur l'omniprésence de la verdure dans les assiettes. Talenos ne s'était pas plaint non plus, aussi Odin avait voulu faire honneur à la fierté des Nains et avaler la salade. Sa grimace de dégoût et surtout d'insatisfaction n'avait pas échappé à Idril, qui avait eu la délicatesse de lui adresser un sourire d'encouragement. Mais le pire, ça avait été le regard méprisant et hautain de Thranduil, qui sirotait son vin en tenant son verre de manière si snob qu'Odin avait envie de le lui mettre dans un endroit qui ne voyait jamais la lumière.

Idril s'assit à côté de son cousin et entama une pomme rouge si parfumée qu'elle hésitait à continuer de la manger tant l'odeur était agréable. Le regard étonné de Talenos en la voyant sentir la chair du fruit l'interrompit dans ses pensées, la décidant de continuer à manger. Elle allait commencer son verre de lait lorsqu'Aeluin rompit le silence par une pique à l'intention d'Odin.

-Vous ne semblez pas à l'aise, Maître Nain.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Auriez-vous peur de ce malheureux œuf ?

-Mais non enfin !

-Dès qu'un repas manque de viande, vous faites la tête. Soyez plus enjoué, mon ami !

-Je serai enjoué lorsque je vous aurai tordu le cou si vous continuez à rire de moi.

-Vous n'atteindrez même pas mon épaule sur la pointe des pieds sans être en déséquilibre, alors pour ce qui est de me tordre le cou…

Idril soupira et échangea avec Talenos un regard signifiant «ça recommence». Pourquoi Aeluin se sentait-il obligé de provoquer Odin, et ce dès le matin ? Lassée, la jeune Elfe vida son verre d'un trait et sortit dans les jardins pour profiter du soleil. Elle y croisa Glorfindel avec qui elle discuta quelques minutes avant de prendre un livre et de le lire à l'ombre d'un chêne. Il y avait à peine un souffle de vent, l'air était léger et un peu chaud. Fondcombe ne subissait pas les changements de saison, et la jeune Elfe songea en grimaçant que dès qu'ils repartiraient, ses compagnons et elle seraient à nouveau exposés aux intempéries.

Elle fut interrompue par son père qui venait vers elle. Il semblait hésitant, et la jeune Elfe comprit que la nouvelle qu'il voulait lui annoncer n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

-Ada. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ta mère et moi voulons que tu arrêtes de parcourir les routes et que tu restes soit ici, soit en Lorien.

-Pardon ?

Sous la surprise, Idril s'était levée, et toisait son père avec colère.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je me laisser faire prisonnière ?

-Pour ta sécurité.

-Je sais très bien me battre, Glorfindel y a veillé. Et si je suis en difficulté, mes compagnons sont là. Il y a Aeluin. Je sais que vous êtes inquiets, et même si je n'ai pas d'enfant, et n'en aurai sûrement jamais, votre angoisse est compréhensible. Mais je vous demande d'avoir foi en moi. Pourquoi me forcer, tout à coup ?

Calben soupira. Il aurait préféré que sa fille ne lui pose pas de question. Etre père était bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ, et il se demandait comment Elrond ne perdait pas la raison avec trois enfants. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer, et devait répondre honnêtement.

-Galadriel et Elrond ont vu ton avenir.

-Et ?

-D'après eux, tu te feras tuer par des Orcs.

Alquariel allait lui en vouloir d'avoir dévoilé cette partie de l'histoire à Idril.

-Mais bien sûr que je risque de mourir, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Mais je ne vais pas arrêter de mener la vie que j'aime parce que deux Elfes ont énoncé une évidence.

-Tu ne saisis pas bien les choses. Ils n'ont pas dit que tu risquais ta vie, mais que tu allais la perdre ! Alors s'il-te-plaît, arrête maintenant !

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres ? Aeluin, Talenos, Odin ? Ce sont mes amis, les frères que je n'ai pas eus. Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber comme ça.

-Le Nain et l'Humain sont mortels, ils vieilliront et leur âge ne leur permettra plus de continuer. Ne crois pas que vous pourriez parcourir la Terre du Milieu ensemble éternellement. Quant à Aeluin, il est fort probable que ses parents lui ordonnent de rentrer avec eux à Vertbois.

-Et notre liberté dans tout ça ? Ada, nous ne sommes plus des enfants, maintenant.

-C'est déjà assez douloureux de te voir grandir trop vite, ne me force pas à porter le deuil de ma fille unique dans quelques années.

-Fort bien, lâcha Idril en abandonnant la partie, j'irai en Lorien. Quand dois-je partir ?

-En même temps que Celeborn et Galadriel, c'est-à-dire demain. Aeglos, Meril et Aeluin repartiront le même jour avec Thranduil, Legolas et leur suite.

-Je vais donc préparer mes affaires et prévenir mes amis.

Idril s'en alla, l'air vaincu. Mais c'était sans compter sur son insolence et sa témérité. La jeune Elfe avait évidemment une idée en tête. Après tout, elle avait dit qu'elle _irait_ en Lorien, c'est-à-dire faire le voyage, mais pas qu'elle y resterait. Son père aurait dû prévoir qu'elle jouerait sur les mots, mais il était trop soulagé de croire avoir gagné la partie.

Une fois ses affaires préparées, elle courut avertir ses trois compagnons de ce qu'elle avait imaginé pour la suite.

-Donc, si je résume bien, conclut Talenos, vous comptez leur fausser compagnie ?

-Exactement. Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, il me sera facile de disparaître. Vous devrez donc me rejoindre au nord.

Elle cocha un point sur la carte étalée sur le parquet de la chambre d'Aeluin.

-Et pourquoi ne pas fuir dès le départ ?

-Ils s'y attendront. C'est prévisible, quand on me connaît bien. Alors que si j'attends d'être arrivée, leur méfiance sera endormie, et ils ne sauront pas comment réagir. De plus, il n'y a pas de forêt sur la route sauf au début du voyage, et il y a fort à parier que les parents auront supplié Galadriel de me surveiller. Si je fuis durant la traversée des Monts Brumeux, je n'irai pas très loin.

-Et supposons que ça ne fonctionne pas, commença Aeluin, comment tu comptes t'en sortir ?

-Alors je réessayerai. Mais ne m'attendez pas si j'échoue à la première tentative. On se rejoindra près de la Moria. Aeluin, tu te rappelles ce que tu dois faire ?

-Oui. Je dois feindre la surprise et profiter que les autres tentent de te rattraper pour filer.

-Exactement.

-C'est une chance que la Lorien soit sur le chemin de Thranduil avant d'atteindre Vertbois, commenta Odin. Et c'est une chance qu'il décide d'y rester quelques jours avant de continuer sa route.

-Alors c'est parfait, conclut Idril en roulant la carte et la confiant à Aeluin. Talenos, Odin, ne vous faites pas repérer pendant le voyage. Vous ne voudrez certainement pas vous faire trouer la peau.

-J'ai une question, l'interrompit Talenos. Admettons que votre deuxième tentative de fuite soit un succès. Mais si en cours de route vous ayez des ennuis ?

-Attendez une semaine après ma première tentative, et si ce délai est écoulé et que je ne suis toujours pas revenue, oubliez-moi.

-Pardon ?

Idril sourit devant la consternation générale de ses compagnons.

-Vous m'avez tout à fait entendue. Il ne servirait à rien d'attendre un fantôme. Non, ne protestez pas ! C'est mon choix, acceptez-le.

-Vous ne pouvez nous demander ça, s'indigna Odin. Nous sommes des amis, hors de question de laisser tomber un des nôtres !

-Il va pourtant bien falloir, Maître Nain. Le débat est clos.

Et elle sortit de la chambre la tête haute. Aeluin comprit qu'elle était troublée. Elle se donnait toujours un air hautain lorsqu'elle était peinée, et il n'était pas difficile à comprendre que sa propre décision d'être laissée seule dans la nature l'effrayait.

Le lendemain, Idril se réveilla très tôt, mais si elle restait au lit, ce n'était pas par fainéantise comme d'habitude, mais parce qu'elle redoutait le moment fatidique du départ. Mais il fallait bien se lever. Lentement, elle enfila une simple robe de voyage bleu ciel et attacha ses cheveux comme la veille, avant de se chausser de bottes et de confier ses affaires à une servante venue de Lorien avec les seigneurs. Elle dit au-revoir à ses parents, mima des adieux déchirants avec ses compagnons de voyage et enfourcha sa monture, une jument grise du nom très simple de Mith. Aeluin était à côté d'elle, sur son étalon brun dont elle n'avait pas retenu le nom. Enfin, le cortège partit vers le sud-est, Celeborn, Galadriel, Thranduil et Legolas en tête. Discrètement, Talenos et Odin suivirent les Elfes, et Idril pria pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérer et que leurs talents de mercenaires leur permettent, à tous les quatre, de réussir leurs plans.

***Je ne sais pas si c'est très réaliste, mais on va dire que oui…**

**Azog apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! Reviews ?**


	5. Chapitre IV

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien, sauf quelques OCs.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et ceux qui me suivent et/ou me mettent en favoris. Je vous fais de gros bisous.**

**Vous l'attendiez, eh bien, le voilà, le chapitre de la rencontre. Azog dans la place ! La fin est à lire en écoutant **_**Not Gonna Die**_** de Skillet. La musique met encore mieux dans l'ambiance ^^. Le dialogue Azog / Idril vous paraîtra rébarbatif, mais c'est le sujet même de cette fic, alors si vous n'aimez pas, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer.**

Chapitre IV

Le cortège elfique s'arrêta un soir au pied du mont Caradhras, là où, neuf cents ans plus tard, la Communauté de l'Anneau se cacherait des crébains envoyés par Saroumane le traître, qui pour l'instant devait encore attendre plus de six siècles avant de s'installer en Isengard. Séparés par affinités en petits groupes, les Elfes partagèrent un repas rapide tout en discutant. Idril et Aeluin, pour leur part, restaient ensemble, conversant à voix basse et espérant que leurs amis continuent de suivre le voyage sans être repérés, ou blessés, ou pire… De leur côté, les seigneurs observaient les deux cousins avec méfiance, lançant de temps à autre des coups d'œil discrets dans leur direction.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils feront des bêtises, demanda Thranduil à Galadriel.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, en réalité.

-Je ne les connais pas aussi bien que leurs parents, mais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes de rester en place.

-De quoi sont-ils capables ?

-C'est justement le problème : on ne sait jamais ce qui leur passe par la tête.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans le moindre problème, ce qui rassura en partie Galadriel. Cependant, la traversée des Monts Brumeux était assez périlleuse pour occuper l'esprit des deux mercenaires qui, épuisés, n'avaient pas besoin qu'on les surveille dans leur sommeil pour être sûr qu'ils ne partent pas. Une fois la chaîne montagneuse derrière, le cortège fut bientôt en vue de la Lothlorien. Idril échangea un regard avec Aeluin, signifiant que le moment allait arriver et qu'il fallait se tenir prêt.

Les Elfes entrèrent dans la forêt. La nuit commençait à tomber, ce qui était idéal pour que le plan des mercenaires fonctionne. Idril prit une longue inspiration et lança son cheval au galop, quittant ainsi les rangs. Immédiatement, Celeborn envoya les soldats la rattraper. Aeluin profita de la confusion générale pour s'éclipser en douce, et l'on ne se rendit compte de sa disparition que plus tard, alors qu'il avait presque rejoint Odin et Talenos. Idril n'eut pas cette chance : Haldir la rattrapa à temps, une expression de colère pure sur le visage, lui d'habitude si peu expressif.

-Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez, Dame Idril ?

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais pourrir ici ? Le monde est si vaste, ce serait bête d'être d'avoir l'immortalité et de ne pas en profiter pour l'explorer, apprendre…

-Trêve de plaisanteries ! Le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel sont très certainement dans une fureur noire à cause de votre tentative de fugue.

Le capitaine des gardes ordonna à la jeune Elfe de le suivre. Celle-ci maudissait leur rapidité de réaction pour la rattraper. Elle espéra seulement qu'Aeluin ne se soit pas fait prendre.

Haldir n'avait pas menti, les seigneurs de Lorien étaient très mécontents. Mais ils attendirent d'être arrivés dans la cité de Caras Galadhon pour la sermonner.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, commença Celeborn. Pourquoi avoir voulu fuir ?

-Je ne veux pas rester ici, répondit Idril en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots. Ce n'est pas la vie que je veux mener.

-J'ai pourtant averti votre père des dangers qui vous attendent sur les routes, répliqua Galadriel. Pourquoi insister ?

-Je suis adulte, maintenant. Mes parents ont eu du mal, malgré les siècles, à se faire cette idée. Mais c'est à moi de choisir mon propre chemin, de faire mes propres erreurs qui me permettront d'en tirer des leçons. Ils ne pourront pas me surprotéger jusqu'à la fin du temps des Elfes, ni demander à d'autres de le faire à leur place.

Les souverains ne surent quoi répondre. Idril continua sur sa lancée :

-Je ne pensais pas que cette politique viendrait de vous, soupira-t-elle.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Se fermer au monde extérieur, le considérer comme un prélude au chaos, rester chez soi, replié, sans chercher à explorer de nouveaux horizons… Bref, rejeter le monde. J'aurai pu le comprendre venant de quelqu'un d'autres, mais certainement pas de vous dont j'admire depuis toute petite l'intelligence et l'ouverture d'esprit.

-Idril, ce n'est pas une simple angoisse dont j'ai fait part à Elrond et Calben, répondit Galadriel. Je vous ai vue agoniser, couverte de sang, entourée d'Orcs.

-Je peux encore changer le futur ! Rien n'est prédéfini. Même les Valar n'ont pas tout prévu, lorsque le Mal s'est installé sur Arda pour en faire partie intégrante. C'est à chacun de construire sa vie. Je ne suis pas une ennemie, une traîtresse, ou quelqu'un d'instable. Je ne suis pas non plus blessée ou mourante. Bien au contraire, j'ai toute ma tête, je suis en pleine santé et je ne me suis mêlée à aucun réel conflit hormis des bagarres de tavernes. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir et rejoindre mes compagnons.

Les souverains se consultèrent du regard. En voyant leur expression, Idril comprit qu'elle avait gagné.

-Restez au moins pour la nuit, conseilla Celeborn. Reposez-vous, afin d'avoir assez d'énergie pour votre départ. Nous informerons vos parents de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Merci à vous.

Idril s'inclina et partit vers la petite maison dans les arbres où sa mère avait vécu lorsqu'elle servait la princesse Celebrían, et qui appartenait toujours à sa famille.

Au même moment, Aeluin avait réussi à rejoindre Odin et Talenos. Voyant qu'Idril n'était pas avec lui, ils s'étaient rendus aux portes de la Moria, afin de l'attendre pendant une semaine avant de partir, qu'elle les ait rejoints ou non.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur objectif, et Idril ne les avait toujours pas rattrapés. Inquiets, ils scrutèrent l'horizon, espérant voir sa silhouette se dessiner, mais elle ne vint toujours pas. Avait-elle échoué une deuxième fois ? Renoncé à son projet ? Etait-elle blessée, enlevée, ou tuée ? Trois autres jours passèrent, et aucun signe de la jeune Elfe. Lorsque vint le septième jour, les trois compagnons surent qu'il fallait tenir leur promesse. Mais ils ne voulaient pas abandonner leur coéquipière, et ne pas savoir comment elle allait, ni où elle se trouvait, était une terrible torture.

-Partez, dit Aeluin à ses amis. Continuez votre chemin, je vais la chercher. C'est ma cousine, même plus, une sœur pour moi. Hors de question de m'en aller sans savoir si elle va bien. Peu importe sa réaction, il est de mon devoir de la retrouver.

-Dans ce cas, que la chance vous accompagne, déclara Talenos.

-J'espère vous revoir un jour, ajouta Odin. Adieu.

-Adieu les amis.

Le Nain et l'Humain partirent, l'air abattu, pendant qu'Aeluin prit la route de la Lorien.

Idril passa une bonne nuit de sommeil, puis partit au petit matin, parfaitement reposée. Jetant un dernier regard à Caras Galadhon, elle prit sa jument et la tira par les rênes jusqu'à l'orée du Bois d'Or, non sans jeter un regard narquois à Haldir qui commençait sa patrouille. Une fois en dehors du royaume elfique, elle enfourcha sa monture et la lança au galop, voulant rejoindre ses compagnons au plus vite. Elle n'avait pas chevauché deux heures que des Orcs l'encerclèrent, braquant leurs lances noires dans sa direction. Ils étaient une trentaine, et elle était seule.

Idril dégaina son épée, sachant le combat inégal, mais ne voulant pas mourir sans lutter. Celui qui semblait être le chef s'avança, une masse noire à la main. Idril détailla son adversaire, très différent de tous les Orcs dont elle avait croisé la route (et tranché la tête). Pour commencer, il était plus grand que la moyenne, moins trapu. Il se tenait droit, et non pas courbé comme ses sbires qui avaient limite un genou au sol. Le plus frappant, c'était sa peau d'une blancheur de neige. Habituellement, les Orcs étaient de carnation verte, brune ou noire. Ensuite, il ne portait pas d'armure, exposant son torse musclé et couvert de cicatrices. Malgré ses blessures, il ne se cachait pas dans un voile de métal. Dans ses yeux bleus se lisait une soif intarissable de sang et de violence.

-C'est une belle proie que nous avons là, dit-il d'une voix grave en serrant les dents.

Il ne devait pas être habitué à parler le langage commun, car un très fort accent orquien suintait de ses mots.

-Approche encore de moi et je te fais avaler tes parties, cracha Idril.

Les Orcs rirent (du moins ceux qui comprenaient sa langue –quoique même ceux qui n'avaient pas compris ricanèrent, sans comprendre ce que l'Elfe avait dit…).

-Tu as du cran, gamine, de me défier ainsi. A moins que tu ne sois stupide.

-J'aime les défis. Mais n'est stupide que la stupidité*…

-Voyons si tu es digne de te mesurer à moi… Tuez-la !

-Lâche ! Tu n'oses pas combattre toi-même une Elfe solitaire !

L'Orc pâle ignora l'insulte et s'écarta des autres, afin d'apprécier le spectacle.

Un premier Orc s'élança, épée levée, afin de décapiter Idril qui para le coup sans difficulté avant de l'égorger. Se maudissant d'avoir mis une robe au lieu de ses habituels vêtements de voyage, elle tournoya afin de parer le coup d'un autre qui voulait l'attaquer dans le dos. Lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à les tuer, submergée par le nombre, les Orcs se relevaient et reprenaient le combat. Au milieu des cliquetis des armes et des grincements des armures, le bruissement du tissu bleu de la robe d'Idril paraissait inaudible. Pourtant, on ne voyait qu'elle. Sa robe tournoyait en même temps qu'elle, donnant à ses assaillants l'impression qu'elle dansait. Le chef des Orcs reconnut en son fort intérieur être fasciné par cette grâce propre aux Elfes et aux femmes en général, ainsi que par la précision de sa lame et la quasi-propreté avec laquelle elle éliminait ses adversaires. Ils ne devenaient pas de la charpie informe et sanguinolente, mais chutaient avec la gorge tranchée ou le torse empalé d'une grande précision.

L'Orc pâle comprit alors que cette netteté et rapidité n'était pas une simple fantaisie imprudente de l'Elfe, mais un signe distinctif de son quotidien. Il avait envoyé ses imbéciles de sbires balourds contre une guerrière, une mercenaire. Idril était un assassin professionnel. Si elle mourait dans ce combat, ce serait en ayant emporté avec elle la plupart de ses assaillants. Le chef jugea qu'il était temps d'arrêter le massacre.

-Suffit ! Tu es la plus fine lame qui m'ait été donnée de rencontrer, Elfe.

-Vous savez ce qu'est votre problème, à tous ? Vous ne réfléchissez pas. Vous voyez une Elfe, alors vous voulez la tuer. Pourquoi ?

L'Orc ne répondit pas. Il était néanmoins curieux de savoir où son interlocutrice voulait en venir.

-Si vous ne m'aviez pas agressée, quel que soit votre nombre, je n'aurai pas cherché à vous tuer. Je vous aurai salués et la journée aurait commencé avec un sourire. Au lieu de ça, vous avez agi par automatisme sans vous demander pourquoi vous cherchiez à me tuer, alors que je ne vous avais rien fait. La journée a donc commencé avec le fracas des lames et les râles d'agonie mêlés aux gargouillis de ceux qui s'étouffent dans leur propre sang.

-Tu penses donc que l'on pourrait s'entendre ?

-Avec un peu d'effort chacun de son côté, oui.

-C'est le discours le plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu, et pourtant, je ne suis pas entouré d'esprits fins et de personnes cultivées.

-Si tel est ton état d'esprit, tu n'iras pas loin. Sur ce, adieu.

Idril rengaina son épée et s'apprêta à rejoindre sa jument lorsque l'Orc l'arrêta.

-Et où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

-Là où on ne me jugera pas sans me connaître.

-Certainement pas. Tu viens avec nous.

-Quoi ? Il en est absolument hors de question ! Et pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

-Tu es une excellente combattante, hors de question de te laisser partir.

-Encore ? Mais c'est un complot !

L'Orc pâle lui attacha les mains avec une solide corde qui lui entrait dans la peau et ordonna à ses sbires de réquisitionner sa jument pendant qu'elle monterait avec lui sur le warg gris qui semblait bien plus féroce que les autres. Idril dut ainsi supporter un voyage jusqu'à la Moria, le torse de l'Orc plaqué contre son dos et ses bras par-dessus les siens. Au moins elle ne tomberait pas.

Les Orcs s'arrêtèrent le soir pour manger autour d'un feu. Bien que craignant pour sa vie, Idril s'ennuyait. Elle ne parlait pas la langue de ses geôliers (ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée, elle aimait apprendre), n'avait personne avec qui discuter, aucun objet à manipuler, aucune parole à chanter (elle chantait juste, mais détestait ça), et rien à manger, à boire ou à fumer. Finalement, l'Orc pâle se leva et lui donna une écuelle dans laquelle fumait une mixture à la couleur brune surréaliste et qu'un dictionnaire orc (si ça existait) aurait choisie pour définir une soupe de légumes. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas trop faim, mais là… Néanmoins, elle fit bonne figure et porta à sa bouche la cuiller en bois, s'efforçant de ne pas en recracher le contenu. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que l'Orc pâle la regardait toujours.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu es une tueuse professionnelle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Cela se voit tant que ça ?

-Ta manière de bouger quand tu combats. Ce n'est pas la force brute des soldats, c'est l'agilité des serpents, typique des assassins de métier.

-Bien trouvé. En effet, ça fait deux siècles que je suis une mercenaire.

-Alors pourquoi accepter quoi que ce soit venant d'un ennemi ? Tu dois être maline, si tu as survécu tout ce temps avec ce mode de vie.

-La soupe n'est pas empoisonnée, si c'est à ça que tu fais allusion. Je vous ai observés la préparer, sans vous lâcher des yeux. Aucune substance dangereuse n'est entrée dans la composition de ce repas.

-Tu es vraiment étonnante. Tu es prisonnière d'un groupe d'Orc dont tu as décimé la plupart des membres, tu vas sûrement te faire torturer et tuer, mais tu discutes calmement comme si nous étions… Amis ?

-Les miens me trouvent insolente. Ils n'ont peut-être pas tort… Mais comme tu viens de le dire, je vais mourir –Galadriel avait raison– alors autant en profiter pour passer le temps tranquillement sans se prendre la tête. Je sais que personne ne viendra me chercher. Mais après tout, je ne me suis pas présentée : Idril. Et toi?

-Je m'appelle Azog.

-Ravie de te rencontrer, Azog. Ou pas…

L'Orc laissa l'Elfe seule, chamboulé qu'il était par la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Sa prisonnière était intelligente, calme et sincère. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien s'enfuir sans laisser de trace que combattre à leurs côtés. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit poser son écuelle et se pelotonner contre le flanc du warg gris qui par ordre de son maître ne tenta même pas de renifler ce potentiel repas.

***Forrest Gump.**

**Hmm…. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je trouve cette fin de chapitre un peu facile. Qu'en dites-vous ? Reviews ?**


	6. Chapitre V

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien, sauf quelques OCs.**

**Ce chapitre est surtout du point de vue d'Azog.**

Chapitre V

-On arrive bientôt ?

-Non.

-On arrive bientôt ?

-Non.

-C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

-Merde.

-Où ça ?

L'Orc soupira, et Idril se retint de rire. Une heure que ça durait, une heure qu'elle agissait comme une gamine pour jouer avec les nerfs de ses geôliers. Sa victime était un Orc de stature plus fine que ses congénères, à la peau noire-rougeâtre et aux yeux jaunes.

Les wargs avançaient en marchant, ce qui rallongeait le voyage (logique). La jeune Elfe, qui commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, avait décidé de passer le temps en mettant à rude épreuve la patience de l'Orc à sa gauche, qui parvenait à rester calme, suscitant l'admiration de ses compagnons. Derrière l'Elfe, Azog eut un discret sourire. Cette gamine ne reculait devant rien. Enfin, gamine… Il ne connaissait pas son âge. Le peu qu'il savait sur les Elfes, c'était leur apparence et leur immortalité. Donc, sa prisonnière qui adoptait une attitude à la limite du supportable était sûrement âgée de plusieurs siècles. Qu'est-ce que ça devait être quand elle était plus jeune…

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard, et l'Orc qu'Idril avait ennuyé pendant le voyage s'éloigna prestement de la jeune Elfe qui s'en fichait royalement.

-Tu es consciente de te mettre encore plus en danger, la prévint Azog.

-Si tu avais voulu me faire du mal, je n'aurai pas pu dire un mot, or tu m'as laissée m'amuser comme je l'entendais sans faire le moindre commentaire. Soyons francs : que me veux-tu exactement ? Pourquoi me garder en vie et entière si aucun de vous ne me supporte plus d'une heure ?

-Le Roi de Gundabad est un souverain puissant et autoritaire, mais après une guerre contre un autre clan, il a besoin de divertissement. Tes mouvements au combat font penser à ceux d'une danseuse, alors je me suis dit que tu ferais un superbe cadeau pour Sa Seigneurie…

-Tu te moques de moi ? J'ai été épargnée pour être un objet entre les sales pattes de ton roi ? Il n'y a pas marqué «catin» sur mon front, sinon l'un de mes amis n'aurait pas dépensé la moitié de sa récompense dans un bordel !

Azog ne sut quoi répondre. Cette Elfe avait un vocabulaire plus cru qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au départ. Il comprit qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement une fois arrivée (si elle ne partait pas d'ici-là). Il se demandait si, par il ne savait quel hasard, elle se soumettait, elle saurait «divertir» le roi des Orcs. Mais au final, qu'elle soit vierge ou non, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Ce qui pourrait rallonger son espérance de vie de quelques semaines, ce serait de capituler. Le pire pour elle serait de concevoir un bâtard : le roi la mettrait immédiatement à mort plutôt que de se soucier d'une esclave enceinte. Azog se gifla mentalement. Voilà qu'il s'inquiétait pour l'avenir d'une Elfe, maintenant !

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de l'un de ses congénères qui tenait par le bras un Elfe blond aux yeux vert émeraude et à l'air contrarié. En le voyant, Idril eut une expression qui ressembla à de la surprise et de la peur. Le résultat aurait pu être comique, il ne l'était pas. A la surprise générale, elle marcha droit vers le nouveau prisonnier, l'attrapa par sa tunique et le secoua comme un prunier en hurlant comme s'il avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie.

-Espèce de crétin ! Idiot ! _Ralgamasiel* !_ Par Elbereth, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

-Je suis venu te chercher, répondit piteusement l'Elfe lorsqu'il put en placer une.

-Et évidemment, tu t'es fait prendre. Rappelle-moi ce qui était convenu ? Il me semble que tu devais partir avec Talenos et Odin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hors de question de te laisser !

-Mais tu m'énerves !

Azog, qui comprenait de moins en moins, décida d'intervenir :

-Silence !

Idril et le nouveau venu se turent et tournèrent la tête vers le chef Orc qui se retenait de les assommer. La jeune Elfe dut reconnaître qu'il était encore plus effrayant quand il était en colère.

-Maintenant que tout le monde s'est calmé, commença Azog, nous pouvons éclaircir la situation. Idril, tu connais cet Elfe ?

-Un peu trop bien, à mon grand désarroi…

-Et toi, le nouveau, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Aeluin, fils d'Aeglos…

-Je me moque de qui est ton père, ça ne fera aucune différence lorsqu'on t'aura égorgé.

-Non ! cria Idril.

-Tu as raison, il serait mieux pour divertir _lui aussi_ le roi de Gundabad… Nous reprenons la route.

-Dis-moi, Idril, chuchota Aeluin, quand il parlait de divertir le roi, il pensait à…

-A ton avis ?

La jeune Elfe laissa son cousin qui affichait une expression de pure horreur et rejoignit Azog qui insistait pour toujours l'avoir à l'œil. Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'avait pas les deux mains accrochées au warg, mais son bras gauche autour de la taille de sa prisonnière, qui grimaça. Etre plaquée contre le torse de l'Orc avait quelque chose de gênant, et les révélations de celui-ci sur sa situation future ne faisaient qu'accroître son malaise.

Les Orcs décidèrent de voyager de nuit. En plus d'une semaine de captivité, c'était la deuxième fois qu'Idril subissait cette décision. Et comme la première fois, elle ne parvint pas à rester éveillée et s'endormit contre Azog qui ne trouvait pas ça si désagréable, en fin de compte. Lors de la première nuit sans s'arrêter, il avait été étonné, mais l'Elfe ne lui accordait aucune confiance : la fatigue l'obligeait à se laisser aller. Maintenant, il en profitait, et pour garder un peu de fierté, il tentait de se convaincre que c'était parce que sa prisonnière se taisait. Elle n'était pas très bavarde, mais quand elle s'y mettait, c'était une calamité (surtout pour titiller les nerfs de ses geôliers). Il se demanda alors qu'elle était sa relation avec le blond. Pas frère et sœur, ils se ressemblaient à peine. Amis ? Fiancés ? «Mais pourquoi je me pose ces questions ? Tout ça ne regardera que le roi».

De son côté, Aeluin fulminait. D'où cet Orc posait la main sur sa cousine ? De quel droit la livrait-il comme esclave à son roi ? L'idée qu'Idril soit entre les mains d'un tel monstre le révolta. Il leur fallait fuir, le plus vite possible, rejoindre un endroit où ils seraient en sécurité. S'il ne se trompait pas, ils longeaient la rive ouest du fleuve. Il suffirait de traverser, courir plein est et s'abriter à Vertbois, où Thranduil pourrait les protéger. Si bien sûr l'épisode de leur fuite de la Lorien s'était tassé dans les esprits. Mais plus que le pouvoir du souverain Sinda, Aeluin craignait la colère de sa famille. Il avait sûrement perdu la confiance de ses parents pour un bon bout de temps. Et comble de son malheur, la Compagnie du Cygne Noir n'existait plus. Les chances de retrouver Odin et Talenos étaient infimes, voire inexistantes. Moins d'un siècle et demi que la Compagnie existait, dix ans que Talenos les avait rejoints. Toutes ces années avaient été merveilleuses, certes pas de tout repos, mais les quatre amis aimaient leur vie, avec les imprévus qu'elle imposait.

Il remarqua qu'Idril était plutôt bien traitée, pour une prisonnière. Elle n'avait aucune marque de coups, et personne ne l'avait insultée. Peut-être l'amener intacte à leur souverain valait-il mieux que d'offrir un cadavre... Il se souvint alors que l'Orc pâle l'avait appelée par son prénom. S'il n'avait par pris garde à ce détail au début, il lui paraissait maintenant très étrange.

Le lendemain, dès qu'il le put, Aeluin s'approcha d'Idril et lui parla en elfique :

-_Il faut partir._

-_Et comment ? Nous sommes surveillés, désarmés, et ils sont nombreux._

-_Nous avons connu pire, rappelle-toi. Avec un peu de réflexion, nous pourrons rejoindre Vertbois et demander l'hospitalité à Thranduil._

-_Ce paranoïaque obscurantiste ? J'en doute…_

-_C'est du roi de nos pères respectifs dont parles…_

-_Il est quand même paranoïaque et obscurantiste._

-_Tu préfères te retrouver dans le lit du roi de Gundabad ?_

-_Tu marques un point. Mais je ne resterai pas longtemps à Vertbois. Juste le temps de se débarrasser de nos nouveaux compagnons, et après, au revoir le royaume. Alors, par quoi on commence ?_

-_Il faudrait attendre la nuit. On prend nos armes, on tue discrètement celui qui fera son tour de garde, et on court._

-_Et on pourrait égorger les autres dans leur sommeil, comme ça plus besoin de demander de l'aide à l'autre._

Aeluin soupira. Idril n'avait jamais apprécié Thranduil. Le roi s'était permis un jour de faire une remarque sur son attitude. Aeluin s'était dépêché de cacher les armes de sa cousine en attendant que sa colère se soit dissipée. Pendant une semaine, il avait dû veiller à ce que son épée et sa dague soient bien dissimulées dans sa chambre pour ne pas qu'elle commette un régicide au détour d'un couloir. Quant à Legolas… Idril le trouvait arrogant, froid, hautain, glacial, prétentieux, distant et plein d'autres adjectifs du même genre. Le taciturne prince héritier se mêlait peu aux autres, mais les deux cousins n'avaient pas non plus fait énormément d'efforts pour le connaître.

Tout en chuchotant sur les détails de leur plan d'évasion (qui, ils l'espéraient, ne serait pas un fiasco comme le précédent en Lorien), ils avalèrent rapidement et en grimaçant la mixture non-identifiable des Orcs.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Azog qui les observait pensait avoir compris la relation entre les deux Elfes : fiancés. Sinon, qui pouvait, surtout chez les Elfes, se tenir aussi près de quelqu'un et communiquer si bas ? L'Orc ne pouvait plus nier son intérêt grandissant pour ses prisonniers. Et sa haine de plus en plus féroce pour le blond.

Après une longue journée de course, ils s'arrêtèrent afin de bivouaquer. Les deux Elfes attendirent que tous les Orcs dorment et réussirent, grâce à leur discrétion et à leurs capacités de mercenaires, à prendre leurs armes sans réveiller qui que ce soit ni alerter le garde (qui était celui qu'Idril avait ennuyé deux jours plus tôt en se conduisant comme une enfant). Silencieusement, ils firent glisser les lames de leurs dagues le long des gorges de leurs geôliers, recouvrant la terre de sang, et partirent en courant. Néanmoins, un détail gênait Idril. Quelque chose ne collait pas, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Puis soudain l'évidence lui vint : Azog n'était pas au campement. La machiavélique Elfe informa son cousin et tous deux forcèrent l'allure, jusqu'à ce qu'un warg leur barre la route, monté par un Orc à la peau d'albâtre et au torse creusé de cicatrices.

-Regardez qui est là, cracha-t-il en dégainant son épée.

-_Aeluin, court_, souffla Idril en elfique tout en empoignant sa propre arme._ Vite !_

Voyant qu'il n'en ferait rien, la jeune Elfe fit mine de vouloir le décapiter. Cela suffit à le faire partir en direction de l'est, sûrement pour prévenir Thranduil de la mort de sa cousine par les Orcs.

-Prépare-toi à mourir, dit Azog.

Idril chassa son cousin de son esprit et se mit en garde.

***Seuls ceux qui connaissent **_**Reflets d'Acide**_** peuvent comprendre.**

**Alors ?**


	7. Chapitre VI

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien, sauf quelques OCs.**

**Rappel : homme sans une majuscule = individu de sexe masculin. Homme avec une majuscule = être humain. Parfois c'est même les deux en même temps, dans ce cas-là je ne mets pas la majuscule. Je m'y perds des fois ^^**

**Allez, je suis sympa, je vous donne la suite maintenant. Au programme : de la peur et des câlins. Enjoy :)**

Chapitre VI

Face à son ennemi qui semblait prêt à la tuer, Idril se mit en garde. L'Orc était plus grand qu'elle, plus imposant. Mais aussi plus lourd. Il comptait sur la force, elle sur l'agilité. Le combat promettait d'être intéressant. Azog descendit du dos de son warg et attaqua. Idril s'y était attendue et parvint à parer le coup. Son adversaire était plus redoutable qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Il faillit plusieurs fois la blesser, et la jeune Elfe regrettait de ne pas avoir fui avec Aeluin. Quitte à parler à Thranduil.

Elle se retrouva désarmée, à terre, la pointe de l'épée de l'Orc contre sa gorge. L'humiliation était trop grande : elle avait tué quinze Orcs sans difficulté mais était vaincue par un individu seul. Son épée était trop loin, et elle ne pouvait faire un seul mouvement sans risquer de mourir. De toute façon, c'était ce qui l'attendait. Elle planta son regard dichrome dans celui azurin d'Azog.

L'Orc resta désarmé par ces yeux qui semblaient dire «tu n'en es pas capable». Pour la première fois de sa vie, il hésitait. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la différence de couleur, et trouvait ça plutôt charmant… Il serra les dents, pestant silencieusement contre les divagations de ses pensées. Quelque chose l'empêchait de mettre à mort la jeune Elfe. Maudissant sa faiblesse, il l'empoigna par le bras et la força à se relever. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en retournant au campement, il vit tous les autres morts, baignant dans une mare de sang.

-Tu es bien plus monstrueuse que je ne l'avais imaginé, dit-il à Idril.

-Tu aurais fait la même chose.

-J'aurai du tuer ton fiancé dès le début…

-Mon fiancé ?

-Oui ! Le blondinet que tu as essayé de tuer pour le faire fuir. Mais je te comprends, un lâche pareil ne saurait te protéger contre…

-Arrête ! Ce n'est pas mon fiancé, c'est mon cousin ! Je ne suis pas amatrice d'inceste, non merci.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Azog était soulagé.

-Mais la question n'est pas là, répondit-il en taisant ses sentiments. Vous avez tué tous mes hommes dans leur sommeil.

-C'est bête, tu es tout seul maintenant. Toujours déterminé à me livrer en pâture à ton roi ?

-Plus que jamais, désolé de te décevoir ma petite. Je ne veux pas te tuer maintenant, je veux que tu te sentes éternellement souillée, humiliée, soumise. Je veux qu'il te détruise à petit feu jusqu'à ce que tu le supplies de t'achever pour ne plus endurer tout ça.

-Charmant.

-Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

-Je relativise. Inutile de me mettre dans des états catastrophiques, je m'en sors toujours. Je sortirai de Gundabad aussi immaculée que je le suis aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant que nous sommes à pied d'égalité, puis-je réquisitionner un des wargs qui ont dévoré ma jument et récupérer mes affaires par la même occasion ?

Et avant qu'Azog n'ait pu réagir, elle attacha son baluchon à la selle d'un warg dont elle grimpa sur le dos. Hormis l'odeur et la différence de hauteur des pattes, ce n'était pas si différent que sur un cheval.

-Pour ta gouverne, lança Azog alors qu'elle réorganisait sa robe une fois assise, si tu essayes encore une fois de t'échapper, je t'égorge. Mais sache qu'avant de te faire subir ce que tu as fait à mes compagnons, autant te dire que tu vivras sur le champ le supplice qui t'attend aux côtés du roi.

Idril resta aussi impassible qu'elle le pouvait, mais en réalité, elle était terrifiée. Azog était tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. D'autant plus qu'il lui avait de nouveau confisqué son épée.

Ils continuèrent le voyage en silence. La nuit tomba, et avec elle, la pluie. Si la jeune Elfe n'avait rien contre un peu d'eau, son geôlier trouvait ça horriblement ennuyeux. Il n'y avait malheureusement aucun endroit pour s'abriter. Jetant un œil à sa prisonnière, il remarqua alors que l'eau collait ses vêtements à sa peau. Dans cette situation, les tissus bleus montraient plus qu'ils ne cachaient. Assombries par l'averse, ses boucles retombaient sur son dos. Le tout lui donnait un air de guerrière sauvage. Devant cette vision, il sentit une drôle de sensation au niveau du bas-ventre.

Se sentant observée, l'Elfe tourna la tête vers lui et dut comprendre quel genre de pensées tournait dans son esprit au vu de son expression.

-Si tu tiens à tes yeux, conseilla-t-elle d'un ton tranchant, détourne-les avant que je ne te les arrache.

Azog ricana devant la naïveté de l'Elfe, mais regrettait aussi qu'elle ait pris l'initiative de prendre sa propre monture, maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il ratait… Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était issue d'un peuple différent qu'il ne pouvait imaginer certaines choses. Autant l'admettre, sans être la plus belle femme qu'il ait vue, elle était désirable.

La beauté était un trait relatif changeant selon les cultures. Les Nains préféraient les femmes à barbe, par exemple, et à la taille ronde. Les Hommes et les Elfes avaient à peu près les mêmes idées, mais à certaines différences près : les canons de beauté Humaines avaient des rondeurs suggérant la fertilité, la bonne santé, alors que les femmes Elfes étaient plus sveltes et élancées. Pour les Orcs, le modèle féminin avait bien sûr quelques courbes (surtout au niveau des hanches, éternelle particularité féminine, au grand dam de la plupart des concernées) pour prouver leur capacité d'enfanter, mais aussi des muscles, certes plus fins que ceux de leurs partenaires masculins, mais tout de même assez puissants pour se battre. Mais l'amour et le désir étant des choses que l'on ne pouvait maîtriser, il arrivait que l'on puisse être charmé par quelqu'un d'un autre peuple. Un Homme et une Elfe, un Nain et une Elfe… et dans le cas présent, c'était un Orc qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer une Elfe trempée jusqu'aux os dont les formes discrètes mais «appétissantes» se dessinaient sous le tissu bleu de sa robe.

L'averse s'arrêta enfin, et bientôt la lune brillante fit son apparition dans le ciel sombre. Idril, qui se sentait partiellement lavée par la pluie, demanda à Azog l'autorisation de se changer. Celui-ci le lui permit (à contrecœur), et attendit quelle se soit cachée derrière un tronc d'arbre le temps d'enlever sa robe et de mettre des vêtements de voyage plus confortables. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle portait un pantalon brun foncé rentré dans des bottes de cuir souple, ainsi qu'un une tunique verte sous un corset brun. Finalement, songea l'Orc, elle a bien fait, pas besoin d'attendre la prochaine pluie.

Ils mangèrent un peu (surtout Azog, Idril n'ayant pas très faim), et repartirent. Ce n'est que le lendemain soir qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour dormir. L'Orc fit un petit feu, ou plutôt maintenait des braises en vie, puis tous deux restèrent assis en silence. L'Elfe, fatiguée, s'endormit contre le flanc de son warg. Azog aussi somnolait, et il se serait laissé prendre par le sommeil si un bruit n'avait pas attiré son attention. Délaissant son épée, il empoigna sa chère masse noire et observa les alentours. C'est alors qu'une dizaine d'hommes armés surgirent des arbres et encerclèrent les deux voyageurs. Menacés par des flèches et des pieux, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de rester à genoux sans bouger.

-Un Orc et une Elfe qui voyagent ensemble, commença l'un des brigands. Jamais vu plus étrange. Alors, Orc, malgré la race immonde à laquelle tu appartiens, tu te permets de prendre du bon temps avec une Elfe ?

Azog serra les dents, et Idril se retint de vomir aux brigands le flot d'insultes qui lui venait à l'esprit. Comment pouvait-il penser et dire de telles choses ? Pourquoi toute cette haine ?

-Je reconnais la fille, dit un autre, c'est cette salope d'Idril.

-Idril ? La mercenaire ?

-Oui, celle qui a coupé la tête de Wellan et l'a échangée contre son volume en argent avec le Seigneur de Dale.

«Et merde», jura mentalement la concernée. Le chef des brigands la regarda avec haine, puis une étincelle meurtrière s'alluma dans ses yeux gris.

-Occupez-vous de l'Orc, j'ai affaire avec celle-là…

-Vous ne pouvez pas la toucher, intervint Azog, elle est liée au roi de Gundabad.

-Eh bien Sa Majesté devra se trouver une nouvelle vierge pour s'amuser, une plus noble, même.

Idril recula, mais le brigand la frappa au ventre et la fit chuter. Il extériorisa toute sa haine en donnant des coups de pied dans son abdomen et son visage. L'Elfe se retenait de plus en plus difficilement de hurler, mais la douleur et la sensation du sang étaient insupportables. Azog comprit alors qu'il ne pouvait permettre à cet homme de faire plus de mal à sa compagne forcée. Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas vraiment sérieux quand il l'avait menacée, et que cette petite peste était quand même attachante. Il ne pouvait pas regarder sans agir. Vite, il parvint à prendre sa masse et tua avec rage ses assaillants. Puis il avança vers Idril qui faiblissait sous les coups du brigand, prit ce dernier par les cheveux et le décapita. Lâchant la tête au sol, il vit qu'Idril tremblait de douleur et de peur. Il posa son arme et s'agenouilla près d'elle, afin de voir s'il pouvait la soigner. Elle avait des bleus au visage et le nez en sang.

-Tu ne peux rien faire, parvint-elle à articuler. Il faut attendre que ça passe.

-Mais…

-Les Elfes guérissent rapidement. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai connu pire. Merci de m'avoir sauvée.

-De rien.

Idril se redressa et contre toute attente, serra l'Orc dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne sut pas comment réagir face à cette démonstration de reconnaissance. Les bras fins autour de sa nuque, le corps d'apparence fragile contre le sien, les cheveux caressant sa joue… C'était une sensation peu familière, mais tellement délicieuse. Ce n'était pas la première femme qui faisait ça, mais Idril n'était pas une Orc. Hésitant, Azog lui rendit son étreinte.

-Je ne te savais pas si affectueuse.

-Moque-toi, je n'en ai cure. Profites-en bien, c'est la seule fois que ça arrive.

Il resserra ses bras, mais au fond, il savait que la jeune Elfe sourirait. Finalement, elle s'éloigna de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Maintenant, il y a une chose que l'on pourrait faire, dit-elle avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

Le cœur d'Azog cogna dans sa poitrine. Elle n'allait pas non plus… Déglutissant, il reprit son calme et feignit l'innocence :

-Et c'est ?

-Retrouver nos wargs qui se sont enfuis.

**Pauvre Azog, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite…**

**Une petite review ?**


	8. Chapitre VII

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien, sauf quelques OCs.**

**Et encore un nouveau chapitre. Je suis très inspirée en ce moment.**

Chapitre VII

-Si un jour on m'avait dit que je me serai retrouvée dans cette situation, je n'y aurai pas cru.

-A qui le dis-tu ? Passer des heures à crapahuter dans les bois pour retrouver des wargs en fuite… On aura tout vu.

Idril opina. La jeune Elfe observait le sol et les arbres à la recherche des deux loups disparus, effrayés par les brigands. Derrière elle, Azog en faisait autant, mais n'avait pas sa patience.

-Ce n'est pas en grognant que tu vas arriver à quoi que ce soit, l'interpella sa prisonnière.

-Ce genre de situation t'est familier ?

-C'est mon travail. Mais c'est vrai que mes compagnons et moi avons plus l'habitude de rechercher des personnes, ou des objets de valeur. Je ne saurai dire si traquer deux wargs est plus ou moins difficile.

-Vous étiez combien ?

-Il y avait mon cousin Aeluin, un Nain d'Erebor et un Humain de Dale.

-Un Nain qui accepte de fréquenter deux Elfes ? Des Elfes accueillant un Nain dans leur compagnie ?

-Je ne vois pas comment ça peut te paraître étrange.

-Encore un foutu discours sur la tolérance ?

-Non. Dis-toi que si j'ai pu te supporter, je peux accepter la compagnie de n'importe qui.

-Même du roi ?

Idril s'arrêta. L'Orc avait répliqué d'une manière cruelle qui lui rappelait que d'ici peu, elle serait une esclave, et que si elle se révoltait, ce serait la mort après un moment extrêmement désagréable.

-Dis-moi, continua Azog, comment réagiras-tu lorsque ses mains caresseront ton corps encore immaculé, après avoir arraché tes vêtements ? Seras-tu satisfaite quand il bougera entre tes cuisses, détruisant ta petite fleur ? Lorsque, son corps plaqué sur le tien…

-Plus un mot.

La jeune Elfe tremblait. De rage, de peur, de peine. Les mots crus la confrontaient à son futur, rendant la chose plus réelle, plus horrible. Les poings serrés, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau, elle luttait contre les larmes.

Elle ne pouvait le voir, mais Azog s'en voulait d'avoir touché un point sensible. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait prononcé ces mots, le goût du fiel qu'ils laissaient le rendait malade. Il se haïssait presque de les avoir prononcés, d'avoir imaginé la situation. Comme plus tôt avec les brigands, imaginer _sa_ prisonnière dans les bras du roi lui était insupportable. Cette fois il se l'avouait franchement, il ne voulait _pas_ qu'il la touche. Mais il ne pouvait non plus la laisser partir. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il s'y était attaché, voilà tout.

-Idril, je suis déso…

-Continuons les recherches.

Sa voix était dure, froide. Un mur de pierre et de glace. «Idril, ne m'ignore pas s'il te plaît». Mais elle ne pouvait savoir à quel point il s'en voulait. Azog se moquait bien qu'on le déteste, au contraire, il n'était pas là pour inspirer l'amour, mais pour donner la mort. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, il aurait tout fait pour retourner en arrière, pour ne pas qu'Idril ressente toute cette haine. «Je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot. Tout se passait bien, et il a fallu que je détruise tout, que je la perde ». Il réalisa alors que le seul moyen de se racheter, c'était de tout arrêter.

-Tu peux partir.

-Quoi ?

Elle se retourna, plongeant son regard particulier dans le sien. Ses yeux… L'Orc sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il se sentait comme un misérable insecte devant une princesse. Plus que ça, le pécheur face au jugement de sa déesse. Le regard dichrome de sa compagne de route reflétait exactement le contraire de ce qu'il devait à présent lui inspirer : le doux bleu de l'amour, et le tendre vert de l'espoir. Il déglutit, soutenant l'aura qui émanait de l'Elfe.

-Tu peux t'en aller. J'en ai assez fait. Retourne chez toi.

-Pourquoi ce changement, tout à coup ?

-Je…

-Tu ?

-Je ne peux pas te faire ça… Oh, tant pis, je me lance : tu es quelqu'un de formidable, et ton ouverture d'esprit t'aurait permis de nous épargner, mes compagnons et moi. Mais la haine et la déraison ont pris le dessus, et nous avons voulu tuer une innocente. Pourquoi ? Comme si l'un d'entre nous avait eu la réponse. Au fil du temps, je me suis habitué à ta présence. Quand ton cousin a été capturé, et que je vous ai vu tous les deux en croyant connaître la nature de votre relation, j'ai ressenti une haine viscérale, contre lui de t'avoir, contre toi d'être sienne, et contre moi de ne pas t'avoir connue dans d'autres circonstances. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment jaloux à cause d'une femme. C'est là que j'ai compris que tu étais plus importante pour moi qu'un simple présent à offrir à mon seigneur. Si j'ai était si furieux après ta fuite, ce n'était pas pour cet acte en lui-même comme ça me rassurait de le croire, mais parce que j'avais peur de te perdre. Ces meurtres en série m'ont dégoûté dans la mesure où je ne pouvais t'imaginer comme un assassin de sang-froid, alors que j'en avais eu la confirmation le jour où je t'ai capturée. La peur, et un brin de déception m'ont fait proférer des menaces que je ne pensais pas. Quand ce brigand te frappait, je ne l'ai pas supporté. Mon devoir était désormais de te protéger. Puis cette étreinte… J'aurai tout donné pour rester plus longtemps dans tes bras. Quant à mon discours de tout à l'heure… Si tu savais comme j'aimerai remonter le temps. Je me suis rendu compte au fur et à mesure que ce à quoi je te condamne injustement m'est insupportable. Imaginer ce monstre poser la main sur toi, te faire sienne pour son seul plaisir. Non, impossible. Il est encore temps d'éviter l'irréparable. Pars à l'est, retrouve les tiens. Tu es libre.

Idril était sans voix. C'était la première fois qu'Azog lui parlait aussi longuement. Il était sincère, ça se voyait. Sincère, et si malheureux. Par ses sentiments pour elle il était tiraillé entre deux décisions : l'emmener avec lui, ou la laisser partir, vivre sa vie.

Elle resta silencieuse, réfléchissant aux paroles de l'Orc qui étaient des poignards dans son cœur. Pourquoi était-ce si douloureux, de se savoir aimée ? Toute sa vie elle s'était empêchée de ressentir quoique ce soit. On ne pouvait commander les sentiments, mais au moins les renier au point de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien. Quand elle s'était rendu compte que Talenos était charmé, elle lui avait fait comprendre, certes avec beaucoup de douceur et de patience, qu'elle ne pouvait s'engager sur cette voie. Aimer, c'était la souffrance, et elle ne voulait pas souffrir.

Voir Azog dans cet état lui faisait mal, d'autant plus qu'elle aussi s'était attachée à lui. Ça paraissait aberrant, il l'avait capturée, provoquée en duel, menacée, s'apprêtait à en faire une esclave, mais ils s'étaient «apprivoisés», s'entendaient très bien. Une part d'elle-même lui criait de courir, retourner auprès de son peuple, auprès d'Aeluin qui devait se faire un sang d'encre et se maudire de l'avoir laissée. Mais une autre petite voix lui soufflait de rester, et d'improviser au fur et à mesure pour que, une fois arrivée à Gundabad, elle ne soit pas livrée au roi des Orcs. Cette petite voix prenait de plus en plus d'importance, éclipsant la première, lui disant de donner une nouvelle chance à Azog.

Idril avança lentement, et un fois arrivée à la hauteur de son compagnon de route, prit ses mains dans les siennes et l'embrassa sur la joue. Azog sentit comme un nuage de papillon voleter dans son ventre, et une perle de sueur froide couler dans son dos.

-Je sais que tu me protégeras, chuchota Idril. J'ai confiance en toi.

-Je te le jure, à partir de maintenant, je ferai tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

-Et quelle excuse serviras-tu à ton souverain ?

-J'improviserai, nous avons encore quelques jours.

Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa sur le front. L'Elfe ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment. Maintenant, elle reprenait confiance.

C'est alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Tournant la tête, elle vit les deux wargs assis, regardant leurs propriétaires.

-De vrais chiens de garde, ironisa Idril.

-Les wargs sont fidèles, ils parviennent toujours à retrouver leurs maîtres.

-Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, en route ?

-Es-tu sûre ? Veux-tu vraiment continuer ? Je sais que tu aimes prendre des risques, mais là, ce n'est pas un jeu…

-Mes parents ont voulu que je reste éternellement dans un royaume elfique pour me protéger. J'ai fui pour être libre. Une reine a prédit mon avenir, comme quoi je finirai tuée par des Orcs. Et pourtant, je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête et j'ai survécu jusqu'ici. Non, ne m'interrompt pas. Je n'ai pas peur. N'avoir aucune notion du danger me permet de le défier, et d'avoir confiance. La confiance est la clé pour s'en sortir.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun instinct de survie. Dans ce cas, allons défier le monde.

-Au fait, pourquoi toi et les autres êtes partis de votre royaume ?

-Nous avions pour mission de trouver une entrée pour la Moria. Nous nous apprêtions à rentrer bredouille lorsque tu es arrivée.

-Vous étiez loin à l'est, pourtant…

-Nous voulions chasser dans les bois, au cas où les vivres manqueraient. Et maintenant j'ai trouvé une excuse pour justifier l'échec de la mission de repérage.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, je viens d'y penser : toi. Je n'aurai qu'à dire que toute une patrouille d'Elfes, bien plus nombreuse, nous est tombée dessus, abattant la plupart de nos effectifs avec des flèches. Puis je t'aurai capturée, dernier survivant des miens, et aurai menacé ton seul compagnon restant de t'égorger s'il ne me laissait pas partir avec toi.

-Un bon plan. Mais tu crois que ton roi avalera ça ?

-Il n'est pas très intelligent. Par contre, il faut se méfier de Snaghâsh.

-Qui ?

-Son conseiller. Il n'a pas la stature d'un guerrier, mais il est vicieux, perfide et rusé.

-Intéressant…

Ils enfourchèrent chacun leur warg et partirent vers le nord, mais pas au galop. Maintenant, ils voulaient profiter du temps qu'il restait. De nouveau, la pluie tomba dans l'après-midi, mais cette fois ils trouvèrent un abri : une vieille ferme abandonnée. Elle était encore en bon état, si bien qu'ils eurent du mal à croire leur chance. Les wargs se tapirent au fond, contre le mur, lorsqu'un éclair illumina le ciel. Idril, assise au sol, se mit à compter tout haut :

-Un, deux, trois, quatre…

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-…neuf, dix, onze, douze…

Azog renonça à répéter sa question. Lorsqu'Idril arriva à trente-cinq, le tonnerre retentit.

-C'est bon, l'orage est encore loin, dit-elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Je comptais les secondes. Plus elles sont nombreuses entre l'éclair et le tonnerre, plus l'orage est loin.

-Où as-tu appris ça ?

-A Fondcombe.

-Fondcombe ?

-La cité elfique au-delà des Monts Brumeux. C'est là que je suis née. Ma mère m'a appris cette méthode au cas où je me retrouve sous l'orage. J'ai eu maintes fois l'occasion de le vérifier sur le terrain.

Il y eut un nouvel éclair. Immédiatement, Idril recommença son décompte, jusqu'au coup de tonnerre.

-Trente-deux. Il se rapproche.

Azog s'assit à côté d'elle contre le mur, et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, rythmées par les décomptes chuchotés de l'Elfe, qui constatait que le nombre de secondes variait entre trente et quarante. Mais si l'orage était encore loin, la pluie, elle, était sur eux, et ils ne pourraient sortir avant un long moment. Azog embrassa Idril sur le sommet de son crâne. La jeune Elfe se redressa et approcha son visage du sien. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, puis leurs lèvres se joignirent.

Le cœur d'Idril battait la chamade lorsqu'elle s'éloigna d'Azog. Elle ne croyait pas à sa propre audace : elle venait d'_embrasser_ Azog ! Et honnêtement, ça lui plaisait beaucoup. L'Orc posa ses mains sur sa taille et l'embrassa de nouveau, mais avec plus de fougue. Idril caressa du bout de sa langue celle de l'Orc qui le lui rendit. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, plaquant son corps contre le sien. Elle interrompit de nouveau le baiser, haletante.

-Tu sais ce que tu fais, commenta Azog, toi qui n'as jamais connu d'hommes.

-On n'en est pas encore là, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mutin. Qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'embrasser une Elfe ?

-En pratique, c'est la même chose, qu'importe qui on embrasse. Mais pour le principe, c'est différent. Je ne sais pas si c'est propre aux Elfes ou si c'est ton manque d'expérience, mais tu es plus douce, mais quand même téméraire. Après tout, c'est toi qui as fait le premier pas, hier. Et toi, ça te fait quoi d'embrasser un Orc ?

-Je ne peux pas comparer avec d'autres situations, bien sûr, mais je repense aux préjugés que mes congénères ont sur ton peuple, toute cette haine, ces guerres successives… Alors je suis fière d'avoir dépassé ça, et de pouvoir connaître autre chose que ce à quoi on me prédestinait.

-Tu avais un prétendant avant de devenir mercenaire ?

-Non. Je n'étais pas assez sage et réfléchie pour me lancer dans une histoire et passer l'éternité avec cette personne. Et les autres le ressentaient. Rien de tout ça ne m'intéressait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Tu penses que nous avons une chance ?

-Oui. Ce sera dur, ce sera douloureux, mais on peut y arriver.

-Tu avais raison en disant qu'avec des efforts on pouvait s'entendre, j'espère que c'est aussi le cas maintenant.

-Je te fais confiance, autant que ce soit réciproque. Mais maintenant que l'orage s'éloigne, il faut dormir.

-Déjà ? Tu es fatiguée ?

-Un peu.

-Vas-y, je reste éveillé.

-Pas besoin avec nos gardiens à quatre pattes.

Azog sourit. Idril fouilla un instant dans son sac et en sortit sa couverture qu'elle étendit sur elle et l'Orc, puis s'endormit, la tête sur son épaule.

**Enfin ! Une review pour fêter ça ?**


	9. Chapitre VIII

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien, sauf quelques OCs.**

**Désolée pour cette longue attente, je n'arrivais pas à rédiger ce chapitre. Un petit blocage qui arrive parfois.**

**Les textes en italique sont de l'elfique ou de l'orquien, mais il ne sera pas nécessaire de préciser de laquelle de ces langues il s'agit lorsqu'un personnage parle.**

**Il y aura un petit clin d'œil à Daenerys Targaryen. Ceux qui ont vu la saison 3 de Game of Thrones le trouveront. Mais une autre référence à la série se trouvera dans les dialogues. Bon, en fait, un gros morceau de ce chapitre est inspiré de Game of Thrones, et même de la saison 4. Mais ça ne peut pas compter comme un spoiler, si ?**

Chapitre VIII

_PoV Aeluin_

Après qu'Idril ait fait mine de vouloir le tuer, il s'était dépêché de rejoindre Vertbois. Pendant quelques jours il avait erré entre les arbres jusqu'à ce que la patrouille menée par Legolas ne le trouve.

-Que faites-vous ici, Aeluin ?

-C'est Idril.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

Le mercenaire se retint d'éclater les dents du prince et respira un bon coup.

-Elle est morte.

-Quoi ?

A l'évidence, le fils de Thranduil ne s'était pas attendu à ça. On lui aurait dit que la «honte des Elleths», comme l'appelait son père, avait offert une pinte de bière à un Troll, il n'aurait pas réagi. Et naine, la bière. Mais là, se dire que la jeune Elfe était morte… C'était un choc. Mais s'il était décontenancé, Aeluin était effondré ! Le mercenaire avait du mal à cacher ses émotions en cet instant.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

-Nous étions pourchassés par un Orc…

-_UN_ Orc ? Vous, deux assassins professionnels, qui supportez un Nain depuis plus de cent ans, fuyez devant un seul Orc ?

-Si vous l'aviez vu, vous sauriez de quoi je parle. Idril a voulu faire diversion, et a même essayé de me pourfendre si j'osais rester !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas étonnant… Mais comment pouvez-vous _savoir_ qu'elle a été tuée ?

-Ma cousine avait peut-être une fierté insupportable, mais dans ces conditions, si elle ne savait pas qu'elle allait mourir, elle ne m'aurait pas fait partir. Une fois elle a eu un doute, au début de notre carrière. J'avais des ennuis, et elle est venue me sauver. Et défier un Troll des montagnes toute seule, pour une débutante, c'était dur. J'étais blessé, mais encore apte au combat. Seulement, elle n'a pas voulu que je l'aide. Jamais je n'oublierai les mots qu'elle m'a adressés en croyant la fin proche : «Aeluin, va-t-en, je ne veux pas que tu vois ce qui va arriver». C'était la même lueur dans ces yeux en combattant l'Orc.

Legolas, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup la mercenaire, ressentit néanmoins un élan de sympathie envers celle qui avait donné sa vie pour celle d'un être cher.

-Suivez-nous, Aeluin, vous raconterez ça au roi. Il avisera.

_PoV Idril_

Il fallut encore une semaine avant d'atteindre le Mont Gundabad. En voyant le sommet nordique droit devant elle, Idril sentit la tension monter d'un cran. D'ici peu, son destin serait scellé. Maintenant, l'ampleur des choses s'imposait à elle. Accrochant à son visage une expression de parfaite indifférence, elle suivit Azog jusqu'à l'entrée du royaume Orc, gardée par deux soldats à l'air patibulaire. Curieusement, ils ne firent aucun commentaire sur la présence de l'Elfe. L'Orc pâle devait avoir une certaine importance pour que les gardes ne l'empêchent pas de faire entrer une ennemie. Un serviteur vint prendre les wargs (Idril pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de palefrenier), puis l'Elfe et l'Orc gravirent plusieurs escaliers et traversèrent de nombreux couloirs avant d'arriver à la salle du trône.

Le roi y était assis. Sur sa tête aux rares cheveux noirs brillait une grossière couronne d'or. A ses pieds était étendue une peau de warg. Debout à côté de lui, un autre Orc observait les alentours, comme un rapace cherchant sa proie. Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Azog dit à Idril de rester où elle était et s'inclina devant le roi. Celui-ci le salua et l'invita à faire son rapport. L'Orc pâle mit en pratique un talent de comédien jusque là insoupçonné et raconta à son souverain le mensonge que lui et Idril avaient préparé entre deux leçons d'orquien. Une fois le récit fictif terminé, le roi se retint d'exploser de colère.

-_J'espère pour toi que cette prisonnière en valait la peine. Amène-la !_

Azog fit signe à Idril d'avancer. La jeune Elfe approcha jusqu'à arriver au même niveau que son compagnon. Pendant quelques secondes, le roi la détailla de haut en bas, et la lueur dans ses yeux ne rassura pas du tout la mercenaire.

-_C'est donc elle… Pas mal, en effet. Tu as dû bien t'amuser pendant le voyage._

Azog serra les dents, et Idril eut une expression de totale incompréhension.

-_Tu as dit qu'elle savait se battre,_ enchaîna le roi,_ mais où excelle-t-elle le plus ? Dans une arène, ou sous les draps ? Qui est la plus douée, entre la combattante et l'amante ?_

-_La première option est indiscutable, alors que la deuxième relève du privé._

Le roi et son conseiller sursautèrent. En effet, ce n'était pas Azog qui avait parlé, mais l'Elfe, dont la voix frémissait d'un accent peu compatible avec la langue orquine.

-_Tu parles notre langue ?_

-_Pas très bien, mais assez pour comprendre le sujet d'une conversation et saisir le sens des répliques. Mais mon accent n'est pas formidable non plus._

Devant l'air ébahi du roi, Azog faillit éclater de rire. Mais le souverain se reprit et s'adressa à la jeune Elfe en langage commun :

-Puisque tu sembles si sûre de toi, je vais te donner une leçon, ma belle. Tu combattras mon champion dans l'arène. Ce sera un duel à mort. Si tu survis, tu pourras choisir de partir ou de rester. Dans ce jeu, tu gagnes ou tu meurs.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Azog rendit ses armes à la jeune Elfe et tous se rendirent à l'arène. Elle aperçut son adversaire : grand, musclé, il portait une armure et était armé d'une lourde épée. Les Orcs comptaient sur la force, et elle sur l'agilité. Son adversaire était bien plus lourd qu'elle, et son armure le gênerait. De plus, il avait les poignets nus et le cou non protégé. «L'imbécile», pensa la jeune Elfe en fermant haut son col et en enfilant ses protections normalement utilisées pour le tir à l'arc. Azog à côté d'elle semblait inquiet.

-C'est le champion du roi, il n'a jamais été vaincu.

-Alors la défaite n'en sera que plus cuisante. J'ai tiré des leçons de mes erreurs. Crois-moi, j'ai déjà une stratégie pour que ce combat soit court et tourne en ma faveur.

-Sois prudente.

Et ne se souciant pas que l'on puisse les voir, il l'embrassa. Elle lui rendit son baiser et il partit s'asseoir dans les gradins. Le conseiller, Snaghâsh, se plaça au centre de l'arène et présenta le combat.

-_Ici vont s'affronter Orcobal, champion du Roi Balcmeg premier du nom, et Idril, guerrière Elfe_.

Sous les acclamations du public, Snaghâsh se retira et s'assit près du roi, lançant un regard mauvais à Azog, signifiant «ton amie va se faire massacrer». Le roi n'avait même pas ordonné le début du combat que les paris étaient lancés, la quasi-totalité en faveur d'Orcobal. Finalement, le souverain déclara que le duel pouvait commencer. Idril s'était déjà mise en garde, et heureusement car son adversaire lui avait foncé dessus. Elle esquiva le premier coup de la lourde lame qui frappa le sol. La jeune Elfe remarqua que même s'ils étaient sous une montagne, l'arène était recouverte d'une fine couche de sable blanc-grisâtre. Elle se dit alors que ça pourrait lui être aussi utile qu'une arme.

Orcobal leva à nouveau son épée, et Idril en profita pour lui jeter du sable dans les yeux. Son adversaire désormais vulnérable jurait dans sa langue. L'Elfe, qui n'avait pas encore appris les insultes orquines, n'avait rien compris. Il aurait été facile alors de le décapiter, mais elle voulait d'abord jouer, et marquer les esprits. Elle abattit sa main gauche comme un hachoir sur le poignet droit de son adversaire, avec une telle force et sur un point bien précis, qu'il en lâcha son arme. Un coup de genou dans l'abdomen lui coupa le souffle, et il se courba légèrement. Alors elle dégaina un poignard qu'elle n'utilisait qu'en cas d'urgence : aussi fin et tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir, large d'un pouce, s'il était vite enfoncé dans la chair et tout de suite retiré, la victime ne ressentirait la douleur qu'une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Vive comme un serpent, Idril frappa l'intérieur des deux poignets et fit une fine entaille à la carotide. Ce dernier geste avait été aussi minutieux que celui d'un barbier. Ensuite de quoi, elle recula prestement et cracha devant l'Orc.

-Attrape-moi si tu peux, le provoqua-t-elle.

Orcobal hurla de rage, reprit son épée et courut à la suite de l'Elfe qui s'amusait à faire des pirouettes et à l'esquiver de tous les côtés en riant comme une enfant. Il n'entendit pas les cris paniqués de la foule. Rapidement affaibli, le champion du roi s'écroula au bout de deux minutes dans la mare noire comme du goudron de son propre sang. Idril avait frappé juste. Lorsque les artères du poignet étaient ouvertes, la victime mourait rapidement. De plus, elle avait touché les deux poignets et percé la carotide, pour finir par le faire courir. Le rythme cardiaque, et donc le début de sang, avaient considérablement accéléré.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans les gradins. Idril avança vers le roi, pataugeant dans le sang avec un bruit humide et poisseux. Balcmeg, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, fixait la jeune Elfe qui le gratifiait d'un sourire sadique.

-Il me semble, Altesse, que j'ai gagné le combat. Vous aviez raison, on gagne ou on meurt.

-En effet, Idril, tu as gagné, et un roi doit tenir sa promesse. Tu es libre.

-Parfait. Je crois que je vais rester un peu ici, si vous le voulez bien…

-Altesse, chuchota Snaghâsh à l'oreille du roi, c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Elle pourrait être utile, répondit le roi. De plus, elle appartient à Azog, je n'ai donc aucun droit sur elle.

Le roi se tourna vers l'Orc pâle qui était soulagé de l'issue du duel.

-Azog, dit-il tout haut, ta prisonnière a gagné le combat, mais il t'appartient de décider de son sort. Que choisis-tu ?

-Je lui laisse la vie. Et le choix de rester si elle le souhaite, ou de partir si elle veut rejoindre les siens.

-Que veux-tu, Idril ?

-J'ai déjà choisi, je reste.

-Alors que ta vie ici te soit agréable.

Le roi se leva et partit, imité par tous les autres. Azog sauta des gradins et serra Idril dans ses bras. Se moquant complètement des centaines de personnes autour d'eux, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Si beaucoup affichèrent leur dégoût, certains amis de l'Orc pâle sifflèrent d'admiration. Mais une chose était sûre : par son exploit dans l'arène et sa relation avec Azog, Idril était intouchable.

**Orcobal est, dans **_**La Chute de Gondolin**_** (1916-1917) le principal champion des Orcs, tué par Echtelion au Premier Age. Balcmeg est aussi un Orc du Premier Age, cité dans le même texte, et dont le nom signifie «cœur de malheur». Quant à Snaghâsh, c'est une contraction de Snaga (esclave) et de Ghâsh (feu).**

**La douleur tardive du coup de poignard est inspirée de la mort de l'Impératrice Elisabeth d'Autriche (Sissi), qui fut assassinée par un coup de lime, croyant au départ n'avoir reçu qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre.**

**Il est possible que certaines informations sur l'écoulement du sang soient fausses, car je me suis renseignée sur des forums, où l'on peut lire plein de bêtises, et j'en ai tiré mes propres conclusions. Reviews ?**


End file.
